Irresistible
by RedWater17
Summary: Para Mai, una joven de 19 años, su novio y jefe Oliver, era irresistible. Alert: LIMME


**Irresistible**

Es un día caluroso en Japón y en las oficinas de SPR, Mai maldice una y otra vez el calor, el aire dañado y al té-adicto de su jefe.

-Es un insensible, un egocéntrico, narcisista, explotador, gruñón, malhumorado…- Mai gruñe una y otra vez contra el cuaderno donde hace tachones. La chica está sonrojada, sudorosa y jadeante por el coraje y el calor que hace. Mai bufa, golpea con fuerza el cuaderno con el bolígrafo y recuesta la mejilla en su mano libro, mientras la otra dirige el bolígrafo hasta sus labios, comenzando a moderlo. La mirada de la chica se torna pensativa y un brillo oscuro aparece en sus ojos, pero no es maligno, es lujurioso.

\- _Si, es todo eso y más-_ piensa y una sonrisa ladeada aparece en su rostro. - _pero es atractivo el condenado_ \- Mai se muerde el labio con coquetería, mientras Oliver inunda su mente. Recuerda cada sonrisa altanera, cada gesto arrogante, cada toque firme y su sonrojo aumenta.

- _como me molesta cuando se pasa de arrogante, pero hay que admitir que se ve sexy.-_ la sonrisa de Mai se ensancha. Ella con 19 años, tiene las hormonas alborotadas y estas, en compañía de su sensual y egocéntrico Jefe/novio, se han convertido en una maldición para ella

-¡Mai, té!

 _Y hablando del Rey de Inglaterra_ \- Mai puso los ojo en blanco, saliendo se ensoñación. La chica se encamino hacia la cocina, preparó dos te's helados – _Lin estaba ausente hoy-_ y se dirigió a la oficina de Oliver. Toca un par de veces la puerta y cuando le dan el permiso de pasar, se adentra y su sonrojo crece al ver al muchacho.

Oliver tiene la mitad superior de su camisa negra desabrochada, el cabello despeinado y las mejillas sonrojadas. Esta sentado junto a la ventana abierta, aprovechando las poca brisa que pasa en el día de hoy.

Mai trago duro y negó un poco con la cabeza, sacando las imágenes no aptas para menores de 18 que pasaron por su cabeza.

-¿sabes que eso es contraproducente?-cuestiono la joven japonesa, caminando hasta él para entregarle su vaso de té helado. Ni siquiera Oliver pudo soportar el calor lo suficiente para seguir tomando sus tés calientes. – El aire que entra es la caliente, lo ideal sería que permanecieras con las ventanas cerradas y encendieras el aire acondicionado. – se explicó Mai, sentándose frente a Oliver.

-Te recuerdo que el aire acondicionado se averió y el técnico viene mañana a arreglarlo. – recordó él con molestia, después de darle un trago profundo a su té.

-No, no me lo recuerdes. Aún estoy indignada de que solo haya un técnico disponible en todo Tokyo ¿no se supone que en la central hay un promedio de 100 graduandos anuales? – Mai bufo con molestia, cruzándose de brazos y perdiendo su mirada en la ventana.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio un buen rato, concentrados en tratar de ignorar el calor. Mai cierra los ojos mientras fantasea con un lugar fresco, pesando en lo agradable que sería estar en la playa.

-Maldito calor, malditos veranos japonés…

El murmullo malhumorado del hombre que la acompaña hizo que Mai posara su atención en él, viéndolo peor que hace unos minutos. Mai sonríe nerviosa y mira con algo de lastima al muchacho.

 _Pobre…Yo tengo más resistencia al calor porque he crecido aquí, pero los veranos en Inglaterra son más fríos._ \- La chica extendió su sonrisa nerviosa. Al verlo resoplar y echarse el cabello hacia atrás, Mai se mordió el labio. - _Maldición, que hasta sin proponérselo es sexy el maldito._ \- Mai bufo con algo de molestia. Se levantó y dejo la oficina, buscando distraer su mente del sexy pelinegro presente. Se mojó el rostro en el baño, buscando bajarle a sus calores, cuando las tuallas captaron su atención. Mai sonrió, mientras una idea surcaba su mente.

.

.

.

Oliver bufo por trigésima cuarta vez en 15 minutos. Levanto el vaso para darle un trago a su té helado, descubriendo para su malestar que el vaso estaba vacío. Abrió la boca, listo para gritarle a Mai para que le trajera otro, cuando una toalla fría y húmeda se estrelló contra su rostro. Aunque agradeció la frescura de la tela, la removió de su rostro y miro serio a su novia de pie frente a él.

-¿Por qué me lanzas esto?

-¿para qué va a ser, científico idiota? ¡Para que te puedas refrescar un poco! – respondió ella con fastidió, teniendo una toalla sobre los hombros. – El calor es jodidamente insoportable para mí, que he vivido aquí toda mi vida, no quiero imaginar que tan terrible es para ti. – comentó, agitando una mano sobre su rostro. – póntela rápido antes de que me arrepienta y la use yo.

Oliver miro a la joven japonesa con ojos entrecerrados. Normalmente rechazaría la ayuda con aires de superioridad y autosuficiencia, pero con los sentidos atrofiados por el calor solo bufo y sonrió de forma ladeada.

-Debo felicitarte, Mai. Cuando usas tu cerebro tienes buenas ideas. – comento Oliver burlón, colocando la toalla sobre sus hombros.

Una vena se hincho en la frente de Mai.

-¡Naru cabrón! – grito molesta, dispuesta a reclamarle, insultarle y de plano quitarle la toalla para que deje de insultarla cuando lo ayuda.

Sin embargo, todo se mantuvo en un "dispuesta" porque cuando Mai abrió los ojos se sonrojo enormemente ante la imagen frente a sus ojos.

Oliver sentado sobre el ventanal, la camisa negra abierta, dejando su pecho y abdomen expuestos al ojo público, su cabello húmedo del sudor y el agua pegados a su frente, mientras la toalla dejaba gotas de agua correr por los hombros y pecho masculino.

Mai se dio la vuelta con rapidez, dándole la espalda a Oliver para cubrir lo muy sonrojado de su rostro.

-Mai… ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto el pelinegro tranquilo, notando lo tensa que estaba la chica.

-Na-nada…

Oliver arqueo una ceja, divertido ante el tono nervioso de la castaña.

-¿Nada?- repitió burlesco, viéndola asentir con efusividad.- Vale, entonces ven aquí…- ordeno, implementando el tono de voz ronco que sabe que a ella la pone nerviosa.

-¡N-no puedo! ¡Tengo unas tareas que hacer!- se excusó Mai con la primera cosa que se le vino, camino rápidamente hasta la salida, dispuesta a huir del pelinegro con complejo de emo coqueto y seductor.

Pero para desgracia de ella, cuando estuvo a punto de escapar, Oliver le cerró las puertas a la libertad…literalmente.

-Mai…

La mencionada trago duro, sintiendo el duro cuerpo masculino pegado contra su espalda, mientras un brazo se cruzaba sobre su vientre con firmeza. El olor masculino acaparo su olfato y latido acelerado de su corazón sus oídos.

-Voltea, Mai… - susurro Oliver sobre el oído femenino, haciendo que la inestabilidad emocional de Mai empeorara. La mano que estaba alrededor de la cintura femenina subió en una suave y seductora caricia hasta el pecho femenino, masajeando uno de sus senos con suavidad. Mai jadeo suavemente, sintiendo como Oliver comenzó a besar la piel descubierta de sus hombros.

 _joder…_

-¿No tenías calor?- pregunto con reproche la muchacha castaña, inclinando el rostro a un lado para darle más acceso.

Lo escucho reír suavemente y con voz ronca, haciendo sus rodillas temblar.

-Lo tengo…- afirmo Oliver, dirigiendo sus labios hasta la oreja femenina. – Pero ahora tengo hambre, Ma-i…- pronuncio el nombre de ella de forma coqueta y tras eso dio un suave lengüetazo sobre el oído femenino. Sonrió satisfecho al escucharla gemir suavemente, mientras su cuerpo se estremece.

-Na-naru…n-no…

-¿No? – repitió él con voz ronca. – supongo que tendré que seducirte. – dijo y sujetándola de la cintura, volteo a la chica, plantándole un beso en los labios apenas la tuvo frente a frente.

Mai trato de resistirse, hacía mucho calor por el clima para que ellos se pusieran a genera _más_ , pero Oliver uso todas sus artimañas: La hizo estremecerse acariciando la línea de su columna, la hizo jadear al comenzar una batalla de lenguas entre ellos, y la hizo estremecerse al levantarla y acorralarla contra la pared. Debilitada, cedió. Comenzó a corresponder todas las acciones de Oliver con la misma intensidad que él les colocaba. Cuando se sintió ahogada por la falta de oxígeno, rompió el beso a la par de él.

-Te odio.- dijo firme, con sus labios a milímetros y mirándolo con reproche.

Oliver sonrió de forma ladina.

-Mentira. – aseguro, rozando sus labios con la mejillas de Mai. – y si fuera verdad, debería ser muy vergonzoso para ti, Mai…- susurro, besando suavemente el cuello femenino, haciéndola suspirar. – porque no puedes resistirte a mí. – dijo él, seguro, tranquilo y coqueto. Antes de que ella protestara la beso con más pasión que antes.

Mai correspondió al instante, enrosco sus manos sobre el cuello de Oliver y arqueo su cuerpo contra él.

 _sí, me eres irresistible, Oliver_

Mai mordió y succiono el labio inferior de él, sacándole un gruñido. Las manos femeninas comenzaron a acariciar la espalda del hombre, haciéndolo gruñir del placer. Mai sonrió por esto.

 _pero parece que tú tampoco puedes resistirte a mí, Oliver~_

Mai ensancho su sonrisa cuando él la recostó sobre su escritorio y comenzó acariciarla con pasión desbordante y cierta desesperación. Jadeaba y gemía en respuesta a sus atenciones, pero su sonrisa satisfecha, no desaparecía.

 _parece que ambos somos irresistibles…_


End file.
